Recruiting
OKOT 101 - RECRUITING Recruiting 101 Any guild in any game is made up of and consists of real life people. Forget the might levels, the number of troops, or how 'l33t' someone is for a moment. And forget the digital 'pixels on a screen' that represent these players. At the end of the day, the numbers really don't matter as much as the PEOPLE behind them. In order to build - or continue growing - a guild, you must first determine what kinds of people you want within that guild. Oath Keepers doesn't look for the 'l33t' types, quite the opposite in fact. We look for people who want to become a part of something greater than themselves. And most importantly, people who get that being on a TEAM will make them stronger as players as well. But every chain is always only as strong as its weakest link. This is why we are selective in who and how we let people in the door. And that's not even to mention that games such as Lords ARE full of spies - people who are intentionally planted within guilds just to gain insight and Intel into how they do things so that an enemy may later exploit them. The types of questions to ask and why they're important for our 'gatekeepers' We call our 'recruiters' Royal Guards. This is because they are the gatekeepers, guarding the doors of entry into our families. So, by way of examples, here are some basic questions you should be asking anyone who hits 'apply ' to join an OK guild: First - if the recruit/applicant is paying attention then they should know that we ask all applicants to send an email directly to the RGs. This is clearly posted on our walls. You'd be surprised how many people skip it. That tells you something right there: people who don't even follow this simple step often times are the ones who are constantly asking in guild chat, 'what are these Codes of Conduct I keep hearing about?', and 'Why can't I attack xxx player?'. These types don't usually last very long in the OK because they lack both the self discipline and/or maturity to even read an information wall or an email. Second - The RGs role is to make contact with each potential recruit via in game email. This is non negotiable. NO ONE gains entry without at least a cursory vetting process. It is then the RGs job to report on new additions to the family to the other officers in their guild. This way everyone knows that the recruit has been talked to and/or vetted. So, typical questions to be asked of applicants may include: How long have you been playing Lords? Have you played any other games like it? How active are you/how often do you play? What guilds have you been in over the last two weeks? What are you goals within the game? Do you have the Line application? What is your primary language? By asking these questions in advance you can determine a LOT about any potential recruit and help to build a strong core of base players. It also shows the recruit that we are serious about who we let in the door. A recruit who takes the time to actually answer the questions says a lot about themselves as well. It means they are serious about finding a home and a good group of players to play with. For more questions or clarifications on this topic please feel free to reach out to the RGs in OKR. PLEASE SAY AYE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE COMPLETED THIS SECTION AND ARE READY TO MOVE ON